


No Keeping Quiet Tonight

by vexbatch



Series: Woohoo Weekdays [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, Fan Bucky Barnes, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Undressing Each Other, and a dash of praise, dorks in the sheets, famous clint, suave in the streets, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: Bucky was just going out for a drink when he spots an actor that looks familiar...Fortunately, that actor is looking back at him, and is interested in taking things somewhere more private.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Woohoo Weekdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151765
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	No Keeping Quiet Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkinterviewee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/gifts).



> This is for Sgt Reckless, who wanted Famous!Clint/Star Struck!Bucky, and is brought to you courtesy of the CFC Woohoo Weekdays.  
> Thanks as always to Ravenclaw2313, my lovely beta and official holder of hands.

"So, you want to get out of here?"

And yeah, Bucky really fucking did, because this was Clint fucking Barton, who apparently was super chill, and had accidentally knocked over his beer and been all apologetic and even more adorable than he'd played on screen. And yeah, okay, Bucky maybe had a bit of a crush on him, and the idea of being able to touch those biceps was doing things to him, but-

"I've, uh. Got to check on my friend?" Bucky cast around for a moment, regretting the pull of guilt that had him sweeping the crowd for Steve's large frame.

"Isn't that your friend over there?" Bucky glanced back and tried not to get distracted by the sleeve of Clint's shirt riding up a little bit as he pointed, and sure enough, Steve was there, leaning against the bar, chatting with the woman who apparently ran Clint's security.

But if Steve was busy, that meant.....

Bucky turned back to Clint with a dark smile creeping across his face, and was gratified to see a matching one curl across Clint's lips. "In that case, let's get out of here."

\---

It was a surprisingly un-awkward ride back to Bucky’s apartment, what with the furious making out and the wandering hands and the not much else. Apparently Clint didn't happen to have a limo on speed dial or a private car waiting, like all the terrible media tropes suggested, so they'd made out in the back of the cab, and it was just the right amount of normal to set Bucky at ease, because  _ this _ he knew how to do. 

Clint’s mouth was warm and his breath smelled a little like the beer he’d been drinking, but it didn’t matter because underneath the leather jacket, (which hnnng, that man in a leather jacket), underneath was the flex of muscles strong enough that Clint might actually be able to pin Bucky if he wanted. But Clint was pliable, letting Bucky move against him until they stopped, somehow both too soon and not soon enough. 

Clambering out first, Clint stopped in front of the door, which Bucky would’ve complained about if it hadn’t given him front row tickets to that ass.  _ That ass that I am about to fuck, jesus. _

“I think I know this neighborhood,” Clint finally offered, stepping to the side so Bucky could finally get out. “We’re in Brooklyn?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, voice already rougher than he would’ve thought from just kissing. “‘M just up here.” 

Clint followed him through the door that always stuck a little in the winter, through the second door that squeaked loud enough to have them both flinching, and up a staircase. Bucky thought he heard Clint mumble, “I think I live around here,” but when he glanced back, Clint just shook his head and smiled. “Which one’s yours?”

“One more up, sorry.”

They climbed the last set of stairs, anticipation growing in Bucky’s gut, his skin buzzing, trying to remember the state he’d left the apartment in, if there was anything to be embarrassed about, but by the time he reached his door and fumbled for his keys, Clint’s hands were dancing around his waist again and it was hard to think about anything else. 

Bucky very gallantly managed to not drop his keys before the door was open, managing to step inside before Clint was on him again, kissing him mercilessly as Bucky flung an arm out, somehow connecting with the door with enough force to send it swinging shut. 

“Mmph mmph,” Bucky managed, and Clint pulled away, blinking at him, hands still fisted in Bucky’s shirt and huh, when had that happened? “I have a cat, and a bed, if-”

“Bed, yes, a good plan.” Clint grinned and Bucky felt his stomach swoop a little at the bright smile mixed with the mischievous eyes. Fuck, this might kill him, but it would be the most pleasant death Bucky’d ever heard of. “You’re lucky you’re hot enough to make up for the cat.”

“Oh no, you’re a dog person?” Bucky shook his head, but he was smiling, because  _ fuck, _ what did it matter if Clint Barton was a dog person and would make jokes about Alpine,  _ Clint Barton had just called him hot and was going to let Bucky fuck him. _

That particular train of thought derailed Bucky enough that he completely missed whatever Clint had said, so Bucky came back with an eloquent, “huh, what?”

Clint just rolled his eyes and leaned in to nip at Bucky’s ear. “I  _ said, _ you got a problem with that?”

Bucky swallowed, trying to find some of the smoothness that usually let the flirting and teasing come much easier, instead of just being swept off his feet by one of his favorite actors (who  _ definitely  _ did at least most of his own stunts, if their earlier conversation about weird stuff done on the job was anything to go by). He bought himself a moment of time, toeing his shoes off awkwardly before grounding himself back in the moment. Reaching for the purr that usually had people sliding him their number, Bucky replied, “For that ass, I guess I could make an exception.”

And  _ wow _ , the shudder Clint gave at that was amazing. “Yeah? You like me talking about your ass?” Bucky reached forward with one hand, pulling Clint closer as he squeezed the ass in question, which had been taunting him a few minutes before. 

Clint exhaled, and there was more than a little whine in that breath before Clint leaned in, nuzzling at Bucky’s neck. “Yes, yes fucking please, want you to wreck this ass.”

And that was….surprising. Not bad, definitely not bad, but Bucky’d expected Clint to want to be in charge, not beg to live out Bucky’s every fantasy of fucking him into a mattress. Hot damn.

“I can do that for you, doll.” Bucky tipped his head back, giving Clint better access and moaning as Clint sucked into his neck. “Fuck, but this’ll go easier if I can get you on the bed.”

Clint whined, a needy little noise that Bucky shuddered at, wanting desperately to make that happen over and over again until the neighbors banged on the wall, and then keep going. Thunking his head against the wall, Bucky made a decision; he dropped the keys with a clatter, bent slightly and  _ lifted _ Clint. There was only a moment between Clint’s gasp of surprise and the press of Clint’s legs around Bucky’s waist as he made his way over to the bedroom, Clint still attached to his neck, sucking little marks there. 

Somehow, they made it through to the bedroom without knocking into anything, apart from Bucky clipping his shoulder against the doorway as Clint licked a long stripe up his neck and then  _ blew on it, _ fucking fuck. Bucky had moaned at that one, and Clint’s chuckle was something he would savor for the rest of his days. 

Bucky just kept moving forward until his knees hit the mattress and he tipped forward, depositing Clint and kneeling over him, panting more from how turned on he was than the exertion of carrying the other man in. Clint blinked up at him as Bucky held himself up, raking his eyes down Clint’s frame and back up to those fucking gorgeous eyes. “You’re beautiful, you know that? Smoking fucking hot.”

And wow, Clint Barton could actually fucking blush, who knew? The pink spread out over his freckles, down his neck, and Bucky desperately wanted to know just how far down it went. Bucky leaned down, letting his lips barely brush the lower part of Clint’s ear, avoiding the hearing aids as Clint shivered below him. “So you want me to fuck you, is that it?”

Clint fucking  _ whined _ , and Bucky had to repress a shudder of his own at the sound. “Yes, yes please, fuck Bucky, been thinking about that all night.”

Bucky blinked. Clint was just  _ full _ of surprises, all of them very,  _ very _ welcome, and Bucky was so fucking glad that this was happening, and in his own place where he knew where everything was. Fuck. Leaning just a little closer, Bucky pressed a kiss at the hinge of Clint’s jaw and relished the shiver he got from that. “I think you’re a little overdressed for this party then, don’t you think?”

Clint whimpered again, hands that had just been resting on Bucky’s waist suddenly moving as he twisted and writhed, trying to pull off his shirt with Bucky still resting on top of him. Bucky laughed, sitting back on his knees before realizing that he was too close to the edge and overbalancing backwards. 

Bucky let out a cut-off yelp as he landed on his ass before he started laughing again, and then harder again as Clint popped up, concerned and tangled in his shirt. “Sorry, you okay?” Clint tugged his elbow through the sleeve, finally flinging it to the side before leaning down, staring at Bucky with too much concern and too much care. “Sorry, I should’ve–”

But Bucky just leaned forward, using his arms to push himself up until he could recapture Clint’s mouth in a surprised kiss. It was just soft, none of their earlier filthiness, Bucky’s tongue just brushing Clint’s lip before he pulled away. “Yeah,” Bucky huffed, “I’m fine, just didn’t realize how close to the edge I was.” Bucky quirked an eyebrow at Clint, hoping it was coming off as charming and not goofy. “You know, you are very distracting, Mr. Barton. It’s a hazard.”

Shaking his head, Clint rolled his eyes, but he was grinning as he flopped back out of sight. “Yeah, I’ve heard I’m a hazard. Now get up here and make good on your promises.”

Bucky pushed back to his feet, pulling his own shirt off before glancing back down, basking in the glorious golden skin in front of him just as Clint was doing the same in return, eyes sweeping up and down Bucky’s torso. Clint let out a low whistle that Bucky could feel himself flushing at. “You’re certainly worth looking at, Mr. Barnes.”

And there was nothing to do but roll his eyes at that before he leaned down, peppering little kisses over the soft golden hairs dusting Clint’s abdomen. Clint sucked in a breath, soft and hesitant, so Bucky pulled back.  _ Fuck, that was too much, too soft, fuck what if– _

But then Clint’s hand was in Bucky’s hair, pushing down but gently enough that it was clearly a question. “You don’t have to stop, if you don’t want. I–” and Clint was entirely too fucking adorable as Bucky glanced up, seeing a bashful look cross Clint’s face. “I’d kind of like it if you kept doing that?”

And Bucky could do that; it would be his personal pleasure to coat every inch of this man in soft kisses and little bites. Instead of saying any of that though, Bucky just grinned, big and feral, the smile that made strangers on the street back away. Clint gasped at it, and now that Bucky was watching he could see the spark in Clint’s eye, that this was  _ interest, _ not trepidation, and that encouraged Bucky more than anything else to continue.

He glanced back down at the stomach, flexed so the abs would stand out, and ran a hand along them, all the way up to the center of Clint’s chest, Bucky watched as Clint relaxed back, melting under his touch. Clint sighed a little when Bucky’s hand came to rest just below his clavicle, pressing down as Bucky leaned forward and licked a thick stripe over the hipbone peeking out from the low-slung jeans. Another sharp intake of breath, and Bucky grinned before letting his teeth graze over the same patch of skin, relishing the way Clint’s hand tightened in his hair, not guiding but clearing affected by his ministrations. 

Bucky peppered little kisses all the way back over until he hit the other hipbone, hands finally fumbling for Clint’s zipper as he licked another long stripe. Clint’s hips jerked up at that, and Bucky pulled away laughing. “You’re sensitive,” he chuckled, casting an eye back up to Clint’s face.

“Y-yeah, well you are  _ doing things _ with your tongue and also undressing me, what do you want?” That tone of voice could only be described as a whine, Clint dropping his head back and wriggling. “Fucking hot ex-military type undressing me while doing things with his tongue is kind of a massive turn-on, you know.”

“Is that so,” Bucky replied, voice deep as he absently rubbed over the erection he could see in front of him. “Anything else I should know about before we get further?”

Clint propped himself up on his elbows, abs and biceps flexing as he gazed down at Bucky, hair already a mess. “I like most things, stop if I say stop, condoms and lube required for a backstage pass. Pull my hair and call me pretty, and I think we’re golden.”

The tone was so matter of fact it surprised Bucky, but he just winked and watched the composure dissolve on Clint’s face again. “I think I can do that for ya, doll.” Bucky kept up the eye contact as he dipped back down, licking just above the line of Clint’s jeans, tongue occasionally darting beneath the waistband. Clint moaned at that, quiet even as his hips bucked up more until Bucky had to restrain him, a hand on either side pressing down as he lapped and nipped along the soft skin, until–

“Bucky, Bucky please,  _ please _ , I need something more,  _ please _ , fucking touch me.” And yeah, the sound of Clint whining, begging for more was  _ definitely _ something Bucky could get used to. 

He chuckled, bringing his head up even as his fingers fumbled with the button of Clint’s pants. “Yeah? You want more?”

There wasn’t a coherent response to that, just another frustrated whine as Clint dropped his fists onto the bed. Bucky grinned, glancing down as he carefully pulled Clint’s jeans down, belatedly remembering that shoes should probably come first. He pulled off the bright purple converse, tossing them to the side before sliding Clint’s jeans the rest of the way down, sucking in a breath when he realized what Clint was wearing under his jeans.

Or rather, what he wasn’t wearing.

It was Clint’s turn to grin down at Bucky, once more propped up on his elbows to watch. “You know, underwear is just so damn confining,” Clint commented as Bucky remained mesmerized by the thick cock in front of him, dark with blood and valiantly trying to lift itself to curve towards Clint’s stomach. “You gonna keep undressing me, or?”

Bucky blinked, shaking his head before removing the rest of Clint’s pants to the tune of Clint laughing at him. Huffing back a laugh, Bucky replied, “you know, you  _ are  _ very pretty.” And damn, Clint’s blush went all the way down his neck, stopping just above his collarbone. Bucky couldn’t decide where he wanted to kiss first, with all of Clint laid bare before him, so he settled on his knees, lifting one of Clint’s legs and pressing a kiss to the hinge of his knee. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, and your skin is so fucking  _ soft. _ ”

There was a pleading look on Clint’s face, and Bucky was again unsure if that was too much softness, too much praise, so he leaned forward and bit gently at the inside of Clint’s thigh. That earned him another moan, Clint’s head thrown back as Bucky soothed over the skin with a kiss. Bucky dragged his hand along the inside of Clint’s other leg, smiling as Clint twitched at the light sensation. 

“More,” Clint whimpered and, well, who was Bucky to say no?

He kissed his way up the rest of Clint’s leg, sucking a little bruise into the hinge of Clint’s groin, savoring the salty taste of sweat as Clint whined again. “Shit,” Bucky muttered, suddenly realizing that he was going to have to  _ get up _ to get a condom to blow Clint, and that was just unacceptable. Unacceptable, but necessary, dammit.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky stood up carefully, gratified when Clint looked down at him, a needy whine in his throat. “Need to grab a condom if I’m going to get my mouth on you, hun.” 

Clint’s eyes darkened at that and he nodded, so rapidly and eagerly that Bucky laughed. That eagerness wasn’t usually something Clint’s characters ever expressed, and Bucky shivered as it hit him again just  _ who _ was in his bed tonight. He crossed to the dresser hastily, grabbing a couple condoms, the lube, and a hand towel for good measure, just so he wouldn’t have to root around for them later, dropping all but one condom on the bed. 

Bucky could  _ feel _ Clint’s gaze tracking his movements as he made his way back down, kneeling between Clint’s legs again and putting a hand on Clint’s knee before asking, “this still okay?”

“Yes, fuck yes, Jesus Christ let me feel your mouth already.”

Grinning at Clint was becoming second nature, Bucky noted as he leaned forward, blowing a gentle stream of air against the underside of Clint’s cock. Clint gasped, his dick twitching as Bucky leaned back, chuckling. “You’re so responsive; I love it.”

Clint just whined again, so Bucky ripped the foil packed open, glad he’d grabbed a flavored pack as he rolled the condom on. Clint hissed at finally getting  _ something _ on his cock, and Bucky tried not to think too hard about what he would taste like as he slowly jerked Clint a couple times until Clint was whining again, begging Bucky for “please, more,  _ please  _ Bucky.”

Finally, Bucky obliged, a little surprised at the chocolate taste as he sucked Clint’s head into his mouth, tongue swirling around where he guessed the slit to be. Based on Clint’s answering groan, he’d hit it, so he steadied Clint’s hip with one hand, guiding the base of his dick with the other as he pulled back off with a pop.

Clint whined again, but it turned into hitching breaths as Bucky licked up the underside of Clint’s cock, spending a moment teasing beneath his head before swallowing him back down again. Bucky spent a few minutes savoring the weight of Clint’s cock on his tongue, the little moans Clint made when Bucky stroked his tongue up the side of Clint’s cock, or the way Clint forgot to fucking breathe when Bucky finally let Clint’s dick reach the back of his throat.

Once Clint’s breath started hitching more than not, hips fighting up against the firm pressure of Bucky’s hand, Bucky pulled off again, savoring Clint’s whine. “D’you still want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck,” Clint squeaked, and Bucky squeezed the base of Clint’s dick in response to how far gone the man sounded. “Yes, yes fucking please, jesus, can I–” And there was that adorable hesitation again, before Clint asked in a small voice, “can I undress you?”

Bucky blinked again, the image of Clint looking up from between his legs briefly sending a shudder down his spine. “Yes, yeah, if that’s what you want, fuck yes.” Clint managed to shoot a questioning gaze at Bucky, clearly hearing the hesitation in his voice, so Bucky cleared his throat and clarified. “Seeing a super hot, adorable actor of my dreams undress me before I fuck him? Yeah, yes fucking please, doll.” Bucky grinned again at Clint’s flush, and then Clint was sitting up, pushing at Bucky until they were both standing, Bucky laughing as his hands found their way around Clint’s waist.

“Nuh-uh,” Clint clucked, pushing Bucky’s hands away. “Hands behind your back.”

Rolling his eyes, Bucky complied. Clint leaned forward, breath ghosting over one of Bucky’s nipples, hands fumbling for Bucky’s zipper. Scarcely giving Bucky a moment to suck in his breath, Clint suddenly had Bucky’s pants undone and puddled at his feet, Bucky’s leg hair standing up from the sudden movement.

“The fuck,” Bucky started to say, but then his boxers were down there too and he was standing naked in front of Clint Barton, a little confused how all that had happened so quickly.

Clint just smirked at his no-doubt confused expression. “If I’d done it your way, it would take an age, and  _ fuck _ you’re goddamn hot as hell, but I need you to just  _ fuck me already.” _

Bucky blinked again before laughing, tilting forward until his head was resting on Clint’s shoulder. “Alright,” he managed after a minute, “fair enough.” He leaned back, grinning up at this fucking gorgeous doofus, leaning forward for a kiss.

He meant to make it soft and sweet, but Clint bit at his lip, invading Bucky’s mouth with an insistent tongue when Bucky gasped in response. It was a downright filthy kiss, and when Bucky pulled away panting, Clint just gave him a look before throwing himself face first onto the bed, calling over his shoulder, “gonna fuck me now?”

Laughing, Bucky climbed onto the bed behind him, taking in the fucking gorgeous shoulders, the play of muscles along Clint’s back, and  _ that ass _ , finally now unobstructed by stupid jeans. “Yeah,” he finally replied, “I suppose I could indulge a bratty thing like you, since you whine so pretty and all.”

Clint cast a smug look over his shoulder, and Bucky was sorely tempted to smack his ass for the trouble, but they hadn’t talked about that. What they  _ had  _ talked about was fucking, so Bucky just rolled his eyes and reached for the lube, squeezing out a generous amount before rubbing over Clint’s ass with his non-lubed hand. “I would ask if you want it soft and slow or rough, but I think we both know the answer to that already.”

There was a noise like Clint scoffing as he replied, “the cheek on this one.”

Bucky smirked, and before Clint could say anything else, he ran one finger over Clint’s hole, just teasing around the outside as Clint jumped and shivered. “Fuck,” Clint exclaimed, “fuck, do that again.”

“Pushy,” Bucky tsked, but he did as Clint asked, teasing and enjoying Clint’s shudders until Bucky got impatient and pushed a finger in, just to the first knuckle, savoring the moan that elicited even more than the previous sighs. “Yeah? You want more of that?”

“Fuck you,” Clint grumbled, but he tried to push back against Bucky’s finger.

“Nah, I think I’ll fuck  _ you _ instead,” Bucky replied, pushing that first finger all the way in as he said it.

Clint sucked in a breath, and let out a shaky moan as Bucky slowly removed his finger. “Yes, yes please,  _ more.” _

And wow, it had been a while since someone had begged him so pretty for more, and Bucky was more than willing to indulge, slowly working the finger back in and out until Clint started whining again, pleading for another finger. The tight squeeze of Clint around him was delicious, and Bucky indulged, spreading his two fingers carefully until a third fit, at which point Clint was absolutely  _ begging _ for his dick, and….yeah, well, there’s nothing like your celebrity crush begging for your dick to swell your ego.

Bucky slowly removed his fingers, wiping them on the nearby towel before leaning forward, tapping at Clint’s legs. “Come on, get on your knees, you’ll be more comfortable.” Clint whined but complied, spreading his legs and curving his back so that his ass was in the air, the muscles in his back flexing and moving in a way that had Bucky  _ very _ distracted, pulling at his dick before remembering that he was supposed to be slicking it up. 

He grabbed for another condom and the lube again, covering up before drizzling lube on, spreading it down his shaft. Finally, Bucky reached forward, grasping at Clint’s hip and lining himself up before checking in one more time. “You good?”

“Please fuck me into the mattress like you mean it.” The mewling was gone, just hardened desperation that had Bucky’s dick twitching.

Bucky grinned again briefly before he was entirely distracted by sinking into the tight heat of Clint. It was….fuck, it was  _ amazing _ , the slide so good, feeling Clint alternately clench and relax around him until he sat completely sheathed. Bucky paused for a moment to catch his breath, finally coming back to himself enough to hear Clint’s little whimpering cries, muffled by the bed. 

Rolling his hips experimentally, Bucky was rewarded by a hitching moan as Clint pushed back into him. Bucky reached forward to put a hand on Clint’s shoulder, and Clint just moaned a low “yes” before trying to thrust back again. 

Taking that as permission, Bucky pressed against Clint’s back more firmly, before pulling out slowly and snapping his hips forward. Clint gave a punched out moan and Bucky bit his lip, eyes roving over the miles of muscle stretched out in front of him. “You look so fucking good,” he told Clint, “I could fucking devour you.”

It was muffled, but Bucky was pretty sure he heard a “so do it then,” and he thrust out and back in in quick succession. Clint moaned again, and only got louder as Bucky set a punishing pace, feeling the sweat beading across his back even as his skin thrummed with the sheer pleasure of having Clint stretched out in front of him, at his mercy.

“You look fucking amazing, and you feel so  _ tight _ , so good on my cock, Clint.” Another debauched moan, and Bucky pushed down a little harder, fucking in faster. “Do you want to come on my cock, doll? Do you need a hand with that?”

Clint whimpered again, but this one sounded more whiny, more pleading, so Bucky reached down with a hand to stroke at Clint’s dick. “Yeah, that’s better,” Bucky soothed, and Clint let out another of those satisfied moans. “So hard for me, think you can take much more, Clint?”

Another hitching groan, and Bucky took that as permission to step up the pace again, as fast as he was capable of going while still fucking Clint’s covered cock into his hand. “Yessss, come on, you feel so good, come for me doll, you can do it,” Bucky hissed, blissed out enough to not really be paying attention to what words were coming from his mouth, but Clint began to shake, so he took that as a good sign, pressing a kiss into Clint’s back. “Come for me,” he whispered again.

And that was it, a punched-out moan coming from Clint as his dick  _ throbbed _ in Bucky’s hand, filling the condom with cum as Clint clenched around Bucky’s cock involuntarily. Bucky moaned into it, dropping his head onto Clint’s back and letting go of Clint’s dick in favor of holding himself up. “Just a little bit more, doll, you can take it.” And he had no idea if Clint could take it, but Bucky knew he was fucking close, and jesus it wouldn’t take much with Clint moaning like that.

Clint had just started to writhe at the sensitivity of Bucky continuing to fuck into him when Bucky finally felt his balls tighten up, a tingling going over his skin until he was coming too, thrusting deep into Clint’s ass as he let out a stream of curses mixed with praise for how good Clint was, how pretty, how well he took it, until Bucky was a boneless slump, barely holding himself up off of Clint.

Bucky wasn’t sure how long it took him to get his breath back, hovering so close to Clint’s heated skin, listening to Clint’s breathing even out as he melted into the bed, slowly lowering his hips as Bucky slipped out. Eventually, though, he came back to himself enough to pull off the condom, tying it neatly before reaching for Clint’s.

“Hey, scooch your leg up so I can grab your condom,” he finally muttered, and Clint groaned but complied. Bucky pulled it off, tying it and heaving off the bed with a groan to put them in the trash. 

When Bucky turned back around, it was to find Clint gazing blearily up at him, looking completely fucked out. That sparked a little curl of pride, especially once Clint found him and flung an arm out, making a grabby hand as he whined. “You want to cuddle? You sure you don’t have anywhere to be?” Bucky teased.

Clint grumbled for a moment, clearly not wanting to use words, but Bucky waited him out. “Don’t hafta be nowhere till noon. Come cuddle,” he insisted, and Bucky just chuckled. 

“Yeah, alright,” he replied softly, clearing the bed off and pulling back the blanket, poking until Clint got underneath, grumbling adorably. “You’re so fucking cute, Clint.”

There was another incoherent mumble at that, but Clint just flailed an arm his way until Bucky chuckled again, climbing under the covers and arranging himself until he could hold Clint close. “Thank you for this,” he whispered, and Clint just pushed his face further into Bucky’s chest.

Bucky sighed happily, suddenly more at peace than he had expected, happy with his life and just starting to float when he remembered–

“Clint,” he whispered, shifting a little.

“Guh-hu?”

Bucky smiled fondly down. “Take your aids out, doofus.”

Clint pushed up, blinking at him for a moment before smiling. “Thank you,” he replied, before tugging them out, fiddling with them for a minute before reaching to set them on the nightstand. There was another cute mumble, and Clint leaned down to press a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips before snuggling back down, head resting on Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky knew it had just been a one time thing, just a random hookup in a random bar for Clint, but as he drifted off, Bucky couldn’t help but smile to himself at how the night had gone. The sex had been amazing, the guy had been nice and cute and hot, and kinda famous to boot. Not to mention someone Bucky had lowkey been crushing on for ages, but right now all that mattered was the warm figure resting half on top of him as they drifted off.


End file.
